Kinslayer
by BleachedHollow
Summary: He is a half-breed. Taboo. Now armed with a power not seen since the legend of Dracula, he's become a gun for hire. An old promise between the Shiba and Kuchiki Clans has all the Noble Vampire Clans looking for him. He is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he may be the last hope for the Vampire race. IchigoxRukiaxHarem?


_A Wolf Among Us_

_Chapter 1_

Kisuke Urahara was a man of many talents. Blessed with an keen mind, and a knack for anything that dealt with science, he was the frontrunner to be head of the Blood Council's science department. At the height of his success though, he stepped away for undisclosed reasons. Some thought he may of not been able to handle the pressure, that came with such a position. Others, who personally knew Kisuke figured it was just plain laziness.

After he refused, the position was handed off to a one time apprentice of his. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. A man to be very wary of. Kisuke saw great potential in him as a young man, and he was right. Kurotsuchi had a gift, but the man had a ruthless streak in him a mile wide. He'd sooner experiment on one of his own, then he would an actual patient.

It was cold tonight. More so then it had been for a long time. Throw a full moon in tonight, an it was especially eerie tonight. Good thing he had Tessai with him tonight. No telling what kind of trouble you could run in these streets. In reality Kisuke really wouldn't need any backup. No one would dare cross him? THE Kisuke Urahara. Former member of the Blood Council, one of the strongest vampires to exist? Nah. Not unless they had a death wish.

Kisuke was wearing his infamous green striped bucket hat. A oversized black fur jacket, dark dress slacks, and loafers. In his left hand, he grasped a cane.

"It's awfully chilly out tonight eh Tessai?"

The large man nodded in agreement. "It is indeed boss."

The two were interrupted as they heard a pitter patter of footsteps cut to their left down a dark alleyway.

"What pray tell do you think that was Tessai?"

The bodyguard shrugged. "Only one way to find out boss."

Urahara nodded as he and Tessai traveled their way down the alley. It was a gritty city, and it surely wasn't a pretty sight. Homeless scattered all across the city. It was sad to think most of them were unknowingly cattle for the vampires, even with the treaty signed by both humans and vampires.

Urahara finally came to a stop at the end of the alleyway and squatted down to look into a cardboard box. There was a small boy inside staring back at him. What was a child like him doing on the streets. What was the worst, he knew the child. What kind of person would he be if he couldn't recognize his own godson.

He hadn't seen him or his family in a long time. Too long. Years actually had gone by without any contact between him and the Kurosaki family.

"Come on out lad. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The boy looked puzzle. He finally made his way out of the box and stood up. His body's bones were visible, being on the streets had him malnourished. He looked up and Urahara's eyes widened.

The boy's mouth was smudged with red coloring, and it didn't take a scientific mind like Urahara's to know what that was. His assumption was only strengthened when the small orange haired boy bared his teeth, showing off his small fangs to the eccentric scientist.

"Now now boy. No need for that. Not here to cause you trouble." Urahara said while showing the young boy his own pair of fangs.

Ichigo stiffened as he tilted his head sideways. This man was like him.

Urahara sighed. The boy couldn't have been more then seven years old. The boy wouldn't even say a word. Was he a mute?

"Would you like a warm place to rest? Hot food to eat?"

Ichigo finally walked up to Urahara and waited. The scientist smiled as he took off his coat and placed it around the child, which in turned nearly swallowed him.

"Tessai, lets get this young man something to eat shall we?"

"Of course boss."

**Hey everybody! This just the prologue so sorry if it's a little short. But as some of you might know, this is a reboot of my old story, the hunter. It's going to be hopefully more fleshed out and will have some notable differences but I'm aiming to hold true to the original storyline. Be safe everybody.**

**-BH**


End file.
